I Give You All My Love
by Katayanagi Namika
Summary: Kazune -teman masa kecil Kazusa-, tidak suka mengobrol dengan perempuan. Hal ini membuat Karin heran. Bersama-sama, Karin dan Kazusa -dibantu Himeka dan yang lainnya- membuat rencana untuk menghilangkan sifat aneh nan abnormal(menurut Karin) itu. Apa ya yang akan dilakukan Karin? Apakah rencananya berhasil? / Wait... Author-nya Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I Give You All My Love**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**I Give You All My Love Chapter 1**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T (maybe?)**

**Warning!: G4A= Gaje banget, Gak kece, Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Abal-abal, [DLL...] -_-"**

**.**

**.**

**Moshi-moshi minna~! Aduuh, gomen ne, aku lama gak ada kabarnya(?)! soalnya aku maless banget! Habis UN jadi maless ngelakuin segala sesuatu… dan, berhubung aku lagi bosen, aku nulis & coba bikin cerita baru.. cerita ini sama seperti cerita-ceritaku yang lainnya, gak jelas menceritakan apa… **

**.**

**.**

**I Give You All My Love © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

_NB: Himeka, Kazusa bukan saudara Kazune_

Haai~ Kalian sudah pada kenal aku, kan? Aku Hanazono Karin. Pastinya kalian semua sudah kenal denganku, jadi, aku tau usah panjang lebar memperkenalkan diri, ya! (Laah kepedean)

Oke, oke… Sekarang kita mulai ceritanya aja, ya?

Kalian tau tidak? Aku punya sahabat, loh! Namanya Himeka dan Kazusa! Mereka baiiikkk sekali! Setiap hari di sekolah, aku pasti duduk berdekatan dengan Himeka dan Kazusa. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga semester 1

"Kariiin~! Selamat pagi!" kata Himeka.

"Ah, ya! Pagi, Himeka!" jawabku. Aku duduk di kanan Himeka.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali! Ada apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Kataku riang.

"bohong," kata Himeka.

"memang :p" kataku. "aku semangat karena hari ini aku bisa bertemu Himeka lagi~"

"Oh, begitu… Hehehee" kata Himeka.

"Kazusa belom dateng?" tanyaku.

"Belum, tuuh! Paling dia bentar lagi dateng." Kata Himeka.

"Karin, Himeka!" kata Kazusa. "Selamat pagi~!"

"Tuh, dia! Orangnya dateng!" kata Himeka. "Hai, Kazusa!"

"Pagi, Kazusa!" kataku. Kazusa duduk berdekatan dengan aku dan Himeka. Aku lihat, ada seorang anak laki-laki duduk di dekat Kazusa. Setelah menaruh tasnya, ia keluar kelas. Mungkin ke toilet?

"Kazusa, itu siapa?" tanyaku berbisik."Anak baru?"

"Oh, itu.. iya, dia Kazune. Dia teman SD-ku :D tapi, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Mungkin dia pindah dari sekolahnya yang lama. Eh, jangan salah paham dulu, ya! walaupun aku teman SD-nya, dari dulu aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena dia cukup pendiam dan agak susah diajak ngobrol oleh cewe." Katanya.

"-_- katanya gara-gara kau tomboy, kau bisa dekat dengan semua anak cowo di kelas mu…" kataku. "Gimana, sih?"

"Ya,, mungkin ini pengecualian… :D" kata Kazusa.

"Hahahahaaa dan SIALnya dia selalu sekelas denganku sejak kelas 1! Hahhahahahha…" kata Kazusa mulai gila. Astaga. Minum obatmu, Kazusa..

Tapi, Himeka tiba-tiba nyengir gak jelas. Biasanya, kalau dia nyegir kayak gini, tandanya ia baru saja dapet ide licik.

"Ada apa lagi, Himeka?" tanyaku malas.

"Kazusaaa~" panggil Himeka dengan nada licik gimanaaa gitu.

"Apaaaa?" tanya kazusa malas. Ya, sepertinya ia telah menjadi target Himeka.

"Kazusa sekelas dengan Kazune sejak kelas 1 yaaa~? Tidak pernah pisah, yaa~?" tanya Himeka menggoda Kazusa.

Aku jadi ikut-ikutan licik. "Kazusaaa~ Apakah itu benaaarr~?" tanyaku meniru gaya Himeka. "Aaah~ So sweettt Kazusaaa~!" aku dan Himeka menjadi gila.

"Ehh? Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kazusa. Tapi, sepertinya ia juga baru saja mendapat ide licik. Ia ikut-ikutan nyengir gaje.

"Ehm ehm… Cemburu yaaaa~?" kata Kazusa yang gantian menggoda aku dan Himeka.

"APAA? Nggak, kok!" kataku dan Himeka bersamaan.

"Tuuh kaaan,,,, Kalian cemburuu~!" kata Kazusa.

"Aaah~ Tenang ajaa Kazusaaa~! Kami tidak akan cemburu…" kataku gila lagi.

"Iya, kalau kami cemburu, nanti Kazusa sediiih~!" lanjut Himeka.

Kami menyebut kondisi ini dengan sebutan 'kesurupan malaikat'. Ya, kami bertiga sedang kesurupan malaikat. XXD

Setelah beberapa saat mengobrol dengan topik lain, tiba-tiba Kazune masuk dan menarik tangan Kazusa keluar. Aku dan Himeka yang melihatnya langsung cengo dan keselek durian(?)

Aku dan Himeka cekikikan. "_HAVE A NICE DATE KAZUSAA_!" kata Himeka. Kazusa hanya menunjuk ke arah kami. Mungkin maksudnya, '_awas kalian ya!_'.. wkwkwkkk tangan Kazusa tetap saja ditarik Kazune sampai keluar kelas.

**[~-Kazusa POV-~]**

Saat sedang asyik-asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Kazune masuk dan menarik tanganku. Himeka dan Karin langsung cengo seketika. Aku juga kaget. Tiba-tiba Karin dan Himeka cekikikan gaje dan + teriak "_HAVE A NICE DATE KAZUSAA_!"

_What_? _Date_? Ada apa yak date di sekolah? –3- please deeh! Tapi, Kazune maunya apa sih narik-narik tangan orang gak jelas gini? Selama di SD kami tidak pernah seperti ini.

Akhirnya, kami berhenti di tangga. Aku langsung saja bertanya, "WOOY NGAPAIN SIH NARIK-NARIK TANGAN ORANG SEGALA?!" kataku agak keras.

"temanmu itu apa apaan sih ngomongin _date-date_ gak jelas?!" tanya Kazune.

Aku yang tidak terima sahabatku diejek begitu, langsung membalasnya. "mendingan, daripada kamu! Nggak ada ujan gak ada angin narik-narik tangan orang!"

"Sudahlah cepat katakan kau mau apa! Aku sekarang sedang _not in mood_ buat bacot-bacotan! Apa kau hanya mau mengejek sahabatku saja?!" tanya Kazusa.

"Haahh, dari dulu kau selalu saja sok inggris-_-"

"Kau tidak tahu apa nilai bahasa inggrisku berapa?"

"Memang tidak :p"

"AARRGGHH sudahlah katakan saja kau mau apa!" kataku malas.

"Hhh… begini, aku mau kau, sebagai ketua kelas dan satu-satunya orang yang ku kenal di sekolah ini, mengantarku muter-muter sekolah ini untuk menunjukkanku tempat-tempat penting." Katanya. "Hah, aku tidak menduga kau yang tomboy begitu punya sahabat 2 orang yang manis dan kau adalah ketua kelas…" gumam Kazune pelan.

"Hey kau tau darimana aku adalah ketua kelas?!" tanyaku. "Aaarrgh itu nanti sajalah! Sekarang cepat ikut aku!" kataku. Memang, aku ini ketua kelas! Aku baru saja terpilih kemarin. Tahun-tahun lalu juga aku biasa menjadi ketua kelas atau setidaknya wakil.

* * *

Nah, Kazune sudah muter-muter sekolah ini. Dan,,

"terima kasih, Kazusa" katanya perlahan. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung cengo. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kazune langsung pergi. Ternyata tidak berubah, dia tidak suka berbicara dengan perempuan… dari SD, teman-teman sekelas selalu membuat rencana agar ia suka berbicara dengan perempuan. Bukannya berhasil, Kazune malah jadi lebih pendiam. Dengan kejadian barusan, aku kira aku berhasil mengubahnya, ternyata tidak bisa..

Hahaha, aku jadi ingat saat SD dulu, kalau ada satu kelemahan teman-teman pasti dibantu teman-teman sekelas(samahalnya seperti masalah Kazune-_-). Dulu, aku paling payah main bola. Tapi sekarang, aku udah jadi MESSI **emang bisa, ya cewe jadi cowo?**

* * *

**[~-Karin POV-~]**

Aku sudah sampai rumah! sampai rumah, aku langsung ngerjain PR, biar nanti malem bisa nonton bola… sebenernya aku gak suka bola, tapi sejak bersahabat dengan Kazusa, aku jadi 'ketularan' suka bola.. -_- Himeka juga. Tapi aku gak ketularan tomboy.. Aku masih menjadi gadis feminin yang cantik dan anggun :p XXDDDD. Wah, gak kerasa hari sudah sore! Aku harus mandi, lalu bikin pop-corn!

Malamnya, sesuai perjanjian, Kazusa dan Himeka dateng ke rumahku untuk nonton bola bareng. Aku sudah bikin pop-corn. Hmm… pasti seru! Oh, ya! Karena pertandingannya sampai tengah malam, Himeka dan Kazusa nginep dirumahku.

"Himeka, sudah ngerjain PR?" tanyaku pada Himeka yang kelihatan tidak memerhatikan pertandingannya. Yang memperhatikan hanya Kazusa. Sedangkan aku dan Himeka daritadi ngobroool terus. Kalau gol, kami ikut-ikutan teriak GOOLL tapi tidak tau gol-nya seperti apa..

"Sudah, doong! Kalau Kazusa?" tanya Himeka. Kazusa tidak menjawab. Ia tampak serius memerhatikan pertandingan.

"Kazusa?"

"KAZUSAA!" tanya Himeka sedikit lebih keras.

"Ah, ya?" tanya Kazusa yang baru nyadar.

"Iya,, daaannnn,,, **GOOOOOLLLL**!"

"Hah? Gol? **GGGOOOOOLLLLLLL!**" Kata Kazusa. Ia melempar beberapa Pop-corn.

"eh? Kok kamu ikutan senang? Kamu dukung tim apa, sih?" tanya Himeka.

"Hah? E-eh? Aahh~ tim lawan yang gol.. :(" Kata Kazusa.

"HUU, dasar! Lihat, tuuh! Tim yang aku dukung gol!:p" ejekku.

"au, ah! aku mau merhatiin pertandingannya lagi!" kata Kazusa. Ia kembali 'melototin' TV. Kami terus setia nonton pertandingannya sampai selesai. Ya, sampai tengah malam. Untunglah besok libur, jadi, gak perlu kuatir bangun kesiagan, deh! Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa tidur malam karena aku sebenernya senang begadang~ :D

Ya, aku kuat begadang sampe tengah malam.. toh hampir tiap hari aku begadang sampai jam 1 atau jam 2 malam. Dan paginya aku tidak pernah telat bangun. Aku masih sanggup bangun jam 6. Aku juga pernah tidur cuma 2 jam loo!

**Esok sorenya…**

Himeka dan Kazusa sudah pulang… Dirumah sepi… Ibu dan ayahku sering sekali keluar kota. Kalau tidak keluar kota pun, mereka berangkat kerja jam setengah enam dan sampai rumah jam 12 (malam)-an… sama aja bo-ong…

Oh, ya! jangan bilang-bilang okaa-san atau obaa-san ku, ya, kalau aku sering begadang! Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi.. :D mereka melarangku tidur malam karena banyak alasannya, tapi aku nggak peduli. Aku tetap saja begadang :p

Aku sangat bosan. Males main… Males belajar… buku-buku yang diberikan ayahku sudah selesai kubaca semua… Karna terlalu bosan, aku pergi ke taman kota. Mau ngapain, ya? Hmm… gak tau, deh! Liat aja nanti!

Aku keluar dari rumahku yang gedheeee itu. Taman kota itu agak jauh dari rumahku, tapi gak jauh-jauh amat. Aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja, karna kalau naik sepeda pasti nanti ribet parkirnya.

Sesampainya ke taman kota, aku duduk di kursi dekat air mancur. Aku memerhatikan pemandangan disekelilingku. Aahhh tinggal beberapa bulan lagi aku ada disini… Sedih ada, senang juga ada. Loh? Memangnya aku mau kemana? Kepo deh! Nanti juga aku cerita-_- sabaran dikit napa.

Saat lagi bengong seperti ini, tiba-tiba aku melihat ada Kazune! Ia sedang berjalan. Cukup jauh dariku, jadi ia pasti tak tahu ada aku di taman ini.

Aku berdiri, lalu berlari mendekatinya. Maksudku, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Tapi,, semakin dekat, aku berlari semakin pelan… Aku memikirkan sesuatu..

_Hmm.. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya. Ia tidak suka berbicara dengan perempuan.. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku akan dekat dengannya. Kazusa saja tidak bisa…_ Pikirku. akhirnya, aku berbalik. Aku gak jadi kenalan sama dia. Toh aku juga sudah tau namanya Kazune.

Tapi… Aku adalah Karin yang kepo. Aku memutuskan untunk 'sembunyi' dan mengikutinya. Aku ingin tahu dia itu orang yang seperti apa. Kenapa dia gak suka ngobrol sama cewe? Emangnya dia siapa, sih?

_Ya tuhan.. dia pengen jalan kemana, sih? Dari tadi jalan aja. Udah jauh, juga!_ Pikirku yang daritadi mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil sembunyi tentunya. Ternyata, dia pergi ke kedai es krim. Dia membeli… ES KRIM COKLAT? Ya ampun! Dia suka coklat? -_- coklat adalah rasa yang paling kubenci di dunia… Akhirnya, mengikuti 'naluri' kepo-ku, aku juga membeli es krim cokelat. Aku membeli es krimnya saat Kazune sudah pergi.

_Seorang Kazune menyukai es krim cokelat… Pastinya dia mempunyai alasan kenapa dia suka cokelat. Pasti cokelat tidak terlalu buruk!_ Kataku dalam hati. Aku tetap mengikuti Kazune dari jauh.

Aku memakan es krimnya, sedikiiit demi sedikit. _Hmm… Kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata cokelat enak juga.._ pikirku.

Setelah itu, Kazune masuk ke dalam sebuah café di dekat taman kota. Aku menelan ludah. Kali ini, apakah aku harus ikut masuk ke dalam café itu? Aku melihat dompetku. Untungnya aku bawa duit banyak. Jadi, aku ikut masuk.

Kazune duduk di meja no. 12. Seingatku, kata orang-orang 12 itu angka keberuntungan. Sedangkan aku duduk di kursi no. 3, tanggal lahirku :D disini cukup jauh dari Kazune. Sengaja, agar dia tidak melihatku. Aku memakai kacamata hitamku. Kalau Kazune menoleh, ia tidak akan mengenaliku, bukan?

Aku lihat, Kazune memesan… memesan… sandwich? Oh, kalau ini aku juga suka. Tapi.. dia CUMA PESAN SANDWICH? -_- dasar… Tapi, aku juga pesan sandwich ah! kira-kira sandwich-nya enak, gak, ya? Selain sandwich, aku juga pesan jus, biar sehat^^

Setelah ke café, kazune akan kemana lagi, ya? Hm.. sudah jam 5… seharusnya dia pulang. Tapi, mari kita lihat, lah, dia kemana! E-ehh! Tunggu dulu! Dia tadi ke Taman kota kan? Berarti, rumahnya dekat sini, dong? XD rumahnya dimana, yaa?

Ya, benar saja. Dia pulang. Tapi, kayaknya rumahnya nggak dideket sini, deh! Dia naik mobil. Pulangnya naik mobil… :'( padahal aku mau tau rumahnya dimana… Tapi, yasudah, lah! Aku juga harus pulang… Hari sudah semakin sore… Ah ya! aku harus catat plat no. mobilnya! XD lumayan buat kenang-kenangan(?)

* * *

**T.B.C**

**Yeep! Chapter 1 selesai! ^^ akhirnya… Aduuh, gomen, ne! Aku lama bikin ceritanya! Maklum, lah! Habis UN jadi pemalas… Tiba-tiba, melintaslah sebuah ide di otakku.. *TING!* dan aku coba bikin jadi sebuah cerita. Semoga bagus, ya? Hehehe… Soalnya aku udah agak lupa cara bikin FF.**

**Gomennasai minna, aku lama bikin ceritanya.. Soalnya, gak ada ujan gak ada angin tiba-tiba laptop pribadiku yang kugunakan untuk menulis fanfic ini dibawa papa ke Cina beberapa minggu lalu :'(. Terbukti, papaku SMS, tanya apa password laptopku… bahh**

**.**

**Hehehe, aku bikin cerita baru aja, ya! Habisnya, mumpung ide ada di depan mata.. kalo nunggu nanti-nanti takutnya ide-nya kabur… -_- maklum lah, yang nulis author gak jelas, tokohnya gak jelas pula.**

***semua tokoh KK*: APAA KAU BILANG?!**

**Gyehehehehe,, ****_Nandemonai_****..**

**Di cerita-ceritaku yang lalu, banyak yang bilang ceritanya kependekan walaupun menurutku sudah cukup karena satu chapter ada 1500-an kata… -_- semoga chapter/cerita ini sudah cukup panjang karena sudah ada 2000-an kata :D Nggak kepanjangan kan? Karna kalau kepanjangan, menurutku juga malas bacanya… kalau kepanjangan/kependekan, silahkan bilang di review, ya! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**_Nee_****~! Chapter 1 selesai****_! Arigatou Gozaimasu _****dah baca, yaaa~! :* laaf~ laaaf~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Give You All My Love**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**I Give You All My Love Chapter 2**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: G4A= Gaje banget, Gak kece, Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Abal-abal, [DLL...] -_-"**

**.**

**.**

**Minna~ Namika kembali~ Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai dari kemaren-kemaren, tapi karna aku keluar kota, baru sekarang bisa dipublish... Hehehe.. Oh, ya! Mungkin chapter ini agak pasaran, tapi, yaah, baca aja deh #maksa :D**

**.**

**.**

**I Give You All My Love © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya…

"Haaah! Kelas masih kosoong! Aku bangun kepagian, nih!" kataku. Aku duduk di tempat dudukku seperti biasa.

"Kau yakin kau sendirian disini?" tanya seseorang. Aku kaget! Aku yakin tadi kelas benar-benar kosong! Aku berbalik, melihat siapa yang ada disitu.

"Eh, Himeka. Sudah datang? Kok aku gak liat, ya?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe… aku ngumpet, Karin…" kata Himeka.

"Ooo… aku kirain tadi hantu yang ngomong… Sampe merinding, nih!" kataku.

"Umm… Kemarin, kamu ke taman kota, ya?" tanya Himeka. Aku kaget! Jangan-jangan… DIA LIHAT AKU MENGIKUTI KAZUNE?! Ohmaigat gawat nih .-.

"e-eh? M.. memangnya? Kenapa? ._." tanyaku.

"Aku lihat tiba-tiba kau berlari. Aku bermaksud mengejarmu, tetapi, yah, kau tahu, lah! Aku paling benci olahraga. Mustahil aku bisa mengejarmu, si juara 1 lari marathon ini.." Kata Himeka. Aah~ aku merasa legaaa….

"oh, begitu…" kataku.

"Khukhukhuuu aku masih belum percaya kau mengalahkan Kazusa waktu lari marathon tahun lalu itu…" kata Himeka.

"Yah, tapi kalau lari jarak pendek, dia jagonya -_-" kataku

"Memangnya kemarin kau berlari kemana?" tanya Himeka.

"Tidak kemana-mana, kok!" balasku. "Pengen tau banget!"

Sebenernya, aku ingin menceritakan Himeka tentang Kazune. Yah, dia kan sahabatku.. tapi, aku malu! Hmm… Tapiii,, _fine-fine_ aja kan, kalau ada orang yang tau akan hal ini? Lagipula dia kan sahabatku dari SD!

"Himeka, sebenernya aku mengejar sesuatu. Bukan mengejar, sih, tapi mencari tahu." Kataku.

"Mencari tahu apa?" tanya Himeka. Tiba-tiba, rasa ragu menyerangku lagi.. "Ayolah, Kariin! Ceritakanlah!"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan beritahu Kazusa! Dan 1 lagi! Jangan menggodaku atau mengerjaiku!" kataku tegas. Himeka mengangguk.

"Sip, Karin! Sekarang ceritakanlah^^"

"Janji, ya?!"

"Iyaa!"

"Kalau sampe godain/ngerjain/ngasihtauin orang yang bersangkutan, kamu harus denda!"

"Hhhh… IYA KARINKU CINTAKU LOPE-LOPEKUU!"

"Kemarin aku bermaksud mengejar Kazune untuk berkenalan, tapi gak jadi." Kataku. Entah kenapa, aku seperti tidak bisa menceritakan kelanjutannya. Rasanya gak enak, gitu. Malu? Err... bisa dibilang begitu :/

"Ciee,, Ehm..." kata Himeka.

"Himekaaa! Aku sudah bilang, ya!" kataku.

"YAYAYA!" kata Himeka.

"Ayo denda!"

"Enak saja..! Kan aku cuma bilang 'ciee,,' doang!"

"Yasudah, kali ini kumaafkan-_-"

"Lagipula aku tidak jadi berkenalan…" kataku pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Himeka.

"er… ituu,,," aku bingung. Aku mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal.

"itu… aku lupa pintu aku belum mengunci pintu rumah."

"Bohoong! Di rumahmu ada banyak _maid_ :p Buat apa dikunci?"

"Err.. Maksudku, pintu kamarku.. aku takut ada orang yang berani membersihkan tempat tidur shii-chan yang berharga... Kau tau, kan, Shii-chan suda-" omonganku dipotong Himeka -_-

"Aaahh~ bagaimana kabar Shii-chan? Haa~ pasti dia makin imut~" kata Himeka.

"Iyaa,, seharusnya sih begitu… Tapi…"

"Tapi…?" tanya Himeka. Hohohoo.. pasti Himeka bingung apa maksudnya 'Seharusnya sih begitu'.

"Hhh… Shii-chan kan sudah tidak ada lagi, kau ini bagaimana?!"

Himeka tampak kaget. Kaget, sedih, gak percaya, semuanya jadi dua. Eh, jadi satu maksudnya.

"E-eh… Maaf Himeka, :D aku tidak apa-apa, kok! :D" kataku.

"Shii-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"Yaa, tahun lalu, dia sakit daan...meninggal. Tapi, tidak apalah, kucing saja :D" kataku riang. Ya, orang-orang sangat jarang sekali(kalimat tidak efektif -_-") melihatku bersedih. Mungkin mereka sering melihatku murung dan menyendiri, tapi tidak pernah melihatku sampai menangis.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"Salahmu jarang datang ke rumahku :p aku juga tidak berniat mengingatnya…" kataku.

"Sabar, ya, Karin…" kata Himeka.

"Hey, aku bilang tidak apa-apa! Hahahaaa… Ini hanya kucing, Himeka! HANYA kucing!" kataku.

"Setahuku kau sangat menyayanginya…"

"Memang :p aku kan baik,,"

"Terserah, lah, Karin… Semoga Shii-chan diterima disisi-Nya… O:)" kata Himeka.

"Amiin"

"Dosa-dosanya(?) diampuni…"

"Amiiin"

"Semoga ia bahagia di Surga…"

"Amiin"

"Semoga aku masuk surga juga…"

"Amiin.. aku juga.. tapi jangan sekarang,, amiin"

"Loh, kok kita malah berdoa sih?" tanyaku.

"Biar,,, :p" kata Himeka woles.

"HIMEKAAA~ KARIIN~! OHAYOOOUUUUU!" seru Kazusa.

"ohayou." Kataku dan Himeka bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Senang sekali?" Tanyaku.

"Ehm.. habis ngapain, ya sama Kazun-" omongan Himeka diputus Kazusa.

"Himeka, Karin, dengar ini! Sejak SD, aku dan teman-teman sekelasku selalu membuat rencana agar si pendiam yang sok cakep itu-" yoo Himeka balas dendam dengan memotong ucapan Kazusa o.O

"'Si pendiam yang sok cakep' itu siapa?" tanya Himeka polos.

"Maksudnya Kazune, Himeka!" "Makanya dengarkan dulu"

"sampai mana tadi?"

"Sok cakep" kataku. "Emangnya Kazune sok cakep?"

"yaa, lumayan.. Dia kan gak suka ngobrol sama perempuan, dulu aku menilai itu sebagai 'sok cakep' :p" kata Kazusa. "Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak, karna pemikiranku sudah berbeda. Itu kan sudah bertahun-tahun cahaya*laah* yang lalu.."

"-_- berapa tahun cahaya?" tanyaku. "Kalo ngaco kira-kira, Kazusa…" (Lah, emangnya ngaco itu harus kira-kira? O.o)

"Ahhh sudahlah! Begini, kami melakukan rencana agar ia merubah salah satu sifatnya itu. Ka-" kali ini, aku yang memotong omongannya.

"Memangnya apa saja sifatnya, Kazusaa?" Ooops! Kok malah tanya beginian, sih?!

Kazusa yang emosi tiba-tiba normal lagi. Ia menghela nafas. "Kujyou Kazune, canggung dengan semua anak perempuan, bahkan sama sensei cewek pun canggung, (kalau sama okaa-sannya canggung gak yaa?) hanya mau ngomong sama anak cewe kalau benar-benar dibutuhkan [yakk bisa dibilang terpaksa-_-] pendiaaaam sekali. Tapi kalau sudah punya teman dekat, ia akan banyak bicara [tapi tidak cerewet] ke orang itu. Suka jalan-jalan, tapi tidak suka dengan orang-orang, DLL pikirkan sendiri -_-" kata Kazusa. Aku hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Waahh Kazusa tau banyak yaa tentang Kazunee… Hati-hati ada yang cembu-" belum selesai mengatakannya, aku agak melotot ke Himeka.

"Maksudku, hati-hati ada yang salah paham, misalnya dua malaikat di depanmu ini.." kata Himeka. Aku menyetujui kata-kata Himeka.

"Yasudah, sampai mana tadi?" tanya Kazusa. Hhh… dasar pikun, nanya mulu -_-

"Sampai 'DLL pikirkan sendiri'" kata Himeka.

"Bukan, yang tentang ceritaku ituu tentang Kazune pas SD!"

"Ooh yang Kazune sok cakep!" kataku.

"Bukaan! Selanjutnya lagi! Apa, ya?"

"Tahun cahaya?" tanya Himeka.

"Eh, aku lupa kenapa kita ngomongin tahun cahaya o.O" kata Kazusa. Ya, Kazuza memang aneh, dia cepat menangkap pelajaran, padahal memorinya CUKUP buruk.. Apalagi kalau dia sedang emosi seperti sekarang ini.. Memorinya bisa menjadi SANGAT buruk. Entahlah apa yang terjadi. Mungkin seseorang telah mengutuknya?

"OOH! Aku ingat! Sampai kami berencana mengubah Kazune! Jadi begini, waktu SD sebenarnya dia bisa saja_ famous_ karna… errr… kata orang-orang dia… pintar, dan… kata orang-orang dia... keren-_- cihh, padahal keren apanya? Yasudah, jadi, karna khawatir akan masa depannya, -karna kalau dia tidak bergaul dengan perempuan selamanya, gimana bisa nikah?!(waduh mikirnya udah nikah aja, nih!)- kami melakukan segala sesuatu yang kami bisa, tapi, malah gagal.. dan sampai lulus pun, rencana ini tidak pernah berhasil."

"Lalu? Maumu?"

"-_- membuat rencana agar dia merubah sikapnya. Selesai. Sekian. Terima kasih. Salam SCTP(?)." ([Ooh, Kazusa suka nonton TV ternyata.. Author aja gak pernah -_- Author mah ga doyan nonton TV..])

"Kita bertiga doang, Kazusa?" tanya Himeka. Ia sedikit cekikikan.

"Hahahaa iya! Nanti dikira SKSD lagi…" kataku.

"-_- SKSD gimana? Emang aku udah kenal dia :p" kata Kazusa.

"Ya itu kamuu! Kami tidak!"

"Lagian kamu juga udah kencan sama Kazune kemarin :p berarti udah deket" Kata Himeka.

"OH PLEASE DEH HIMEKA! Minta nunjukin toilet aja kencan yakk? Kencan macam apa ituu?"

"Yaudah gampang, aku kan ketua kelas, jadi aku suruh semua anak cewe di kelas ngebantuin kita B-)" kata Kazusa sok. -_- mentang-mentang ketua kelas…

"Ah, gak mau, ah! nanti dikira suka lagi, sampe kayak gitu segala…" kataku. wkwkkkwkkwk

"Lagian kamu kenapa sih? Peduli banget sama Kazune?" kataku dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Kariiin! Waktu kelas 6 SD ituu, aku ketua kelas juga! Rasanya ada sesuatu yang nge- ganjell gituu,,, karena semua masalah anak sekelasku sudah diatasi semua, tinggal dia yang belom! Ada rasa bersalah, rasa gak tega, gitu-gitu! Padahal kan aku ketua kelasnya! Harusnya aku yang tanggung jawab!" kata Kazusa.

"Ehmm ada yang ganjel di hati yaa?" tanya Himeka.

"AARRGGHH SUDAHLAHH JANGAN BIKIN AKU EMOSI!" kata Kazusa.

"Apa perlu aku mengikuti gaya Karin kalau lagi emosi? Diam dan menghindar dari keramaian karna takut jadi sewot?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kau sudah sewot, Kazusa…" kata Himeka.

"Lagian aku dan kamu berbeda, Kazusaa… Aku itu orangnya sabaran dan ga gampang emosi.. Aku menghindar karna pasti aku jadi sewot kalau emosi.. Wkwkwk.. Aku kan jarang emosi, emangnya kamu?" kataku.

"Kata siapa? Kepedean.." kata Kazusa.

"Himeka yang bilang begitu :p" kataku. "Ya kan Himeka?"

"Iyaa~! Waktu itu Karin bertanya padaku tentang sifat-sifatnya, dan aku memberitahunya hal itu..." kata Himeka.

"Oh, yasudah -_-" kata Kazusa malas.

"Yasudah, jadi kita harus gimana?" tanya Himeka.

"Menunggu cewe-cewe yang lain datan-" memang apes nasib Kazusa hari ini. Ia berulangkali dipotong saat sedang bicara -_- keep calm and calm down(?), Kazusa :D

"OHAYOOOUUU" kata beberapa anak-anak perempuan (mereka adalah fans Kazune tapi ceritanya klub-klub gaje ini belum bahkan ENNGAK dibikin :D jadi, aku menyebut mereka 'Si 4 sekawan(?) aja yahh~!)

"AAHH akhirnya datang juga~! Selamat datang!" kata Kazusa. Lalu, masuklah Miyon. "Aaah~ ada Miyon juga... Kemarilah kalian semua,, ketua kelas mau bicaraa~!"

-_Kazusa menjelaskan semuanya dari A sampai Z sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa kepada mereka_-

"Nah, bagaimanaa? Apakah kalian mau membantu ketua kelas kalian ini?" tanya Kazusa.

"AKU IKUUT" kata mereka semua.

"Aaah~ leganya... Baiklah, berhubung bel masuk kelas masih lama, bagaimana kalau kita membuat rencana #1?" tanya Kazusa. Semua mengangguk.

"Rencana pertamanya apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau bicara baik-baik dengannya?" usul Miyon.

"Jangan.. jelas-jelas dia gak suka ngobrol sama perempuan."

"Tapi ada benarnya juga.. Kita ajak ngobrol terus menerus agar dia terbiasa.."

"Benar juga, ya! kalau begitu siapa yang akan mengobrol dengan Kazune?"

Semuanya bingung. Aku dan Himeka menunjuk Kazusa. "Eh? Aku?"

"Kau teman SD-nya."

Mendengar itu, semuanya menunjuk Kazusa. "Yasudahlah.. Aku harus apa?"

"Mengajaknya dia mengobrol."

"Tentang?"

"Apa saja"

"Pikirkan sendiri"

"Baiklahh -_-" kata Kazusa pasrah.

*okelah, biar cepet di skip aja, ne~?*

"Hai, Kazune!" panggil Kazusa. Kazune tidak mempedulikannya.

"HOY Kazune!"

"KAZUNEE?!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazune yang merasa terganggu. Nah lo, Kazusa bingung nih... bingung nih...

"Eerr,, ituu,,, aku mau minta maaf ya, soal yang kemaren, aku agak emosi..."

"Yasudah"

"Aah Kazune gitu!" lagi-lagi Kazune tidak memperdulikannya. Ia malah keluar kelas membawa buku yang dibacanya.

"Hey Kazusa, belajarlah untuk tidak menggangguku!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, jadi maafkan aku! Bisakah kau merubah sikapmu yang ini saja? Kazunee!" kata Kazusa kesal. Kazune tidak memperdulikan, ia tetap saja berjalan sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa. Awas hati-hati Kazune.. Nanti tabrakan.. o.O

Aku yang memerhatikan Kazusa dari jauh hanya heran. Tumben dia bisa seriusan...

"Hhhh,,,, kurang apa lagi, sihh?! Aktingku sudah bagus KAN?!" tanya Kazusa ketus.

"Ya, aksimu tadi sangat bagus, mirip sekali dengan adegan cewek yang baru saja diputusin pacarnya. Tapi, bedanya, gadis yang habis diputusin itu nangis-nangis, kalau kamu, marah-marah \o.O/" kata Himeka.

* * *

**T.B.C**

**Yeey chap 2 selesaai~! Mungkin cerita ini pasaran, tapi, aku gak tau juga, deh,,... semoga aja nggak :D. Maklum lah, author gaje yang bikin... Huaa... Senior-seniornya udah pada jarang nulis, sih.. Jadinya gak bisa dijadiin inspirasi.. T_T**

**Author-author yang lain juga, nih! Ayo semangaat! Ganbatte! Jangan berhenti berkarya! Ayolah~~! Never stop writing,, (*Waduuh gemphoor doong?*)**

**.**

**-_- semoga ni cerita gaje bisa complete ya.. Soalnya kebawa sifat authornya, gampang berubah pikiran *udah bilang aja gak punya pendirian* dan suka berenti ditengah jalan *HAH? DI TENGAH JALAN? AWAS KETABRAK MOBIL AUTHOOORRRR***

**DDUUUUAAAAAAKKKKK**

**Karin: Waduh gawat nih,, Authornya ketabrak mobil beneran *ya tuhan jangan sampe-_-***

**Himeka: okelah aku telepon ambulance**

**Kazusa: Yaah closing-nya belom sempurna lagi... Err.. Yasudah lah, begini saja,, atas nama author, makasih sudah baca yaa~ Byee~ Muachh! :* Laafff~**

**.**

**.**

**Bye all~ See you~ Next chapter doakan update kilat ne~**

* * *

Note: Seperti biasa, aku membalas review-review kalian di Reviews juga. Jadi, kalau mau llihat balasan review kalian, lihat di **Reviews** saja, ne~ ^^ Arigato Review-nya...


End file.
